Season 8
The eighth and final season of Clearwater was announced on October 24, 2016 as part of a two-season renewal. It will premiere sometime in 2020 on the Clearwater Wiki. The season will be comprised of 24 episodes and be split into two 12-episode blocks like the previous two seasons. It was slated to premiere in January of 2018, but due to the production delays of the seventh season, was pushed back two full years. This season will follow the second half of the 2015-2016 school year and will wrap up every character's storylines. Every regular returns except for Adrianna Jupe, who left halfway through the previous season. The main and recurring casts were released on December 23, 2019. It was also announced on this day that every regular character will receive a main plot this season. Main Cast Graduates Debby Ryan as Caylee Daniels (0/24) Taylor Momsen as Julia Abbott (0/24) AnnaSophia Robb as Jamie Stellar (0/24) Chord Overstreet as Dex Smith (0/24) Seniors (Class of 2016) Kenton Duty '''as Scott Taylor (0/24) '''Ariana Grande '''as Eliza Bell (0/24) '''Bella Thorne '''as Danielle Hooper (0/24) '''Katelyn Tarver '''as Angel O'Brian (0/24) '''Ross Lynch '''as Eric Stem (0/24) '''Kathryn Prescott '''as Peyton Valentine (0/24) '''Emma Roberts as Lana Davis (0/24) Keke Palmer '''as Brittany Brith (0/24) '''Dakota Fanning '''as Moon Stellar (0/24) '''Mitch Hewer '''as Keith Rossen (0/24) '''Naomi Scott '''as Alicia Borden (0/24) '''Abigail Breslin '''as Sophie Clark (0/24) Juniors (Class of 2017) '''Adam Irigoyen '''as Ethan Webber (0/24) '''Ryan Newman '''as Candace Jones (0/24) '''Dove Cameron as Wendy McGee (0/24) Kendall Schmidt 'as Micah Quick (0/24) '''Trevor Jackson as 'Tripp Nathanson (0/24) 'Peyton Meyer as 'Matthew Malloy (0/24) Recurring Cast Graduates 'David Henrie '''as Jeremy Litten (0/24) '''Avan Jogia ' as Liam Fithe (0/24) Seniors '''Jennette McCurdy as Chloe Kaven (0/24) Asa Butterfield as Brad Craymer (0/24) Miley Cyrus as Leah Gerard (0/24) Kiana Brown as Willow Maddox (0/24) Sabrina Carpenter as Victoria Hayes (0/24) Juniors Rowan Blanchard as Sabrina Rahal (0/24) Emma Kenney as Nicole Hoffman (0/24) Chloe Arden as '''Emily Gardner (0/24) Tom Holland as Jeff Atkin (0/24) '''Lucas Till as Chase Davenport (0/24) Ariel Winter as Breean Zuckerman (0/24) Carlon Jeffery '''as Martin Uncer (0/24) Adults '''Garrett Clayton '''as Jake Wolinski (0/24) Brandon Flynn as Brady Wagner (0/24) Carlson Young as Cassidy Kelly (0/24) David Arquette as Steve Hanson (0/24) Max Thieriot as Hunt Westbrook (0/24) Joe Keery as Ricky Dallas (0/24) Lisa Kudrow as Melanie Dayton (0/24) Ashton Kutcher as Carl Stein (0/24) Lloyd Everitt as Charlie Heeds (0/24) Timothy Olyphant as Leo Roland (0/24) Natalia Dyer as Maddie Dillinger (0/24) Rose Abdoo as Aimee Lib (0/24) Camila Mendes as Taylor Higgins (0/24) Nicola Peltz as Katelyn Meridan (0/24) Janel Parrish as Ashley Todd (0/24) Camila Cabello as Jasmine Martinez (0/24) Parents '''Kristin Chenoweth as Mary-Beth Hooper (0/24) Nikki DeLoach as Jenna Stem (0/24) Melanie Lynskey as Yvette Smith (0/24) Mike Faiola as Trevor Stem (0/24) Cynthia Watros as Elaine Clark (0/24) Lori Laughlin as Kate Stellar (0/24) Emily Blunt as Trish Pryde (0/24) Joan Cusack as Kelly Quick' '(0/24) Joseph Fiennes '''as Albert Zuckerman (0/24) '''Sarah Paulson as Kaye Davis' '(0/24) Neve Campbell as Nina Borden (0/24) Famke Janssen as Jocelyn Jones (0/24) Holly Marie Combs '''as Janet Malloy (0/24) '''Jim Abele '''as William Malloy (0/24) '''Angela Bassett as Patty Brith' '(0/24) Courtney B. Vance as Andre Brith (0/24) Andrew Lincoln as Todd Stellar (0/24) Sam Robards as Gregory Smith (0/24) Regina King as Monet Nathanson (0/24) Steve Howey as David Clark (0/24) Patricia Heaten as Diane White' '(0/24) Cameron Diaz as Stephanie Bell (0/24) Ryan Eggold as Seth Bell (0/24) Liev Schreiber as Patrick Webber (0/24) Cuba Gooding Jr. as Craig Nathanson (0/24) Alexis Deninoff as Thad McGee (0/24) '''Alexis Georgoulis '''as Yanni Jones (0/24) Trivia * This is the final season of the series. * Many past characters will make appearances in this season. * The Class of 2016 will graduate this season. Episode Guide Intro Category:Seasons Category:Season 8